The effects of a Smirk and a Wink
by ThatsNotAName
Summary: Brittany is Santana's new stepcousin. It's the summer and Brittany is visiting. Brittany is also relentless. Smut. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So right now I'm meant to be writing my new chapter on The Best of Me –if you haven't checked it out, you should! I'm not biased or anything, but I heard it's pretty good ;)-, and trust me, I definitely am. I just wanted to do this also. It's probably (most definitely) only going to be two chapters. I can't sleep, and this is how I decided to fill the time. Enjoy (:**

**X **

"I shouldn't be thinking like this" Santana complains, but her eyes never move from the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, you definitely shouldn't" Quinn agrees half-heartedly and Santana can tell she's watching too.

Brittany, Santana's new house guest, is currently laying out on a sun bed beside the pool in nothing but a skimpy little swimsuit. It's the summer, so really, it's only natural that she is hanging out beside the pool, but that doesn't mean Santana likes it.

"Gotta admit though, the girl is hot" Quinn notes as she flounces away from the bedroom window. There's a sound of her falling onto the bed, but Santana hasn't finished watching yet.

"Don't say things like that Q, she's my uncle's _daughter_ for crying out loud" Santana exclaims, raking her hands over her face.

"S, she's your uncle's _step_daughter. So it's not like you're actually related to her or anything" Quinn chirps in that annoying little sing-song voice that she's adopted lately.

"Whose side are you on here?" Santana grumbles.

There's a silence. And that is all she needs to know that Quinn is definitely not on her side. Then there's an airy giggle, which sounds positively peculiar coming from Quinn, and she gets an answer "I'm not on anybody's side, Santana. I just don't think it'd be a bad thing if you went for it, that's all"

It _would_ be a bad thing, Santana's sure of it. That doesn't mean she's stopped staring out of her window yet though. Brittany, being the completely aware minx that she is, sits up. The blonde pulls off the shades covering her eyes, and now Santana can see that she's staring right back. Her first urge is to duck, but what's the point in that? She's already been caught. Her second is to vomit. But that's just embarrassing.

Brittany must sense her discomfort, like usual, she revels in it. Sending Santana a smirk and a wink, she rolls onto her stomach, pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder, and undoes the back of her bikini top.

"Jesus Christ" Santana groans, finally turning away.

"Go for it, Santana" Quinn coaxes.

"Just shut up, Quinn"

X

Brittany Pierce is a tease. Plain and simple. And that would be fine, except that Santana is the one she's teasing.

"Brittany, you're my cousin. We're not going through this again" Santana sighs from her end of the couch.

Brittany smiles "First of all, not your cousin. And second, I don't really know what you're talking about, San"

Santana shoots her a glare "You just asked if you could text me a picture of your-" Santana breathes out, rolling her eyes at herself "Of your pussy"

Brittany maintains her composure, that innocent expression never falling from her face. But Santana looks real closely, and she can see it: the mischievous glint in her eye, the miniscule quirk of her lips.

There's nothing innocent about her. "I meant my cat. Seriously. Though it'd have to be a picture of Charity, because I couldn't fit Lord Tubbington in the frame"

Brittany tells her this; Santana can't help rolling her eyes again because that is such bullshit. Santana lays back, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels again. "You're crazy"

"No, I'm sexy" Brittany states. Santana's eyes snap back up to her. Brittany is playing with a lock of her hair, watching Santana from beneath long lashes. She purrs out "Wouldn't you agree, San?"

"I'm straight" it comes out too quickly and automatically for it to be plausible.

Brittany's smile deepens, she nods reassuringly "Of _course_ you are, Santana" The blonde jumps up from her seat and Santana squashes away the sigh of relief she has knowing that she'll get a moments peace.

Brittany has other plans as she leans over the back of the couch, her breath ghosting the skin of Santana's ear. "You're so _tense_ San, you should really find an outlet for that stress"

The Latina keeps her gaze locked on the TV screen, stiff, and unwilling to give in. Brittany chuckles, sending tingles through her body as it washes over her "You know, if you want, I could be willing to text you those photos I was talking about"

"Of your cat?" Santana questions.

Brittany giggles. Her blonde hair tickling Santana's neck as she shakes her head. "No. Of my _pussy_"

Santana breathes out unsteadily, glad for the moment when Brittany straightens up and walks away. Santana watches her ascend the stairs, gulping when Brittany looks back and she's caught again.

The blonde smirks from over her shoulder, still walking up the steps "If you want, Santana"

X

Santana and Puck are in her bedroom. She's got her tongue in his mouth and his hand has been creeping increasingly higher up her thigh. They've only been making out for a few minutes. It's hurried and desperate because it isn't often they get time alone.

But right now, well, Santana's parents are out, Quinn has finally gone home for the first time in days, and Brittany went for a shower about two minutes after she let Puck through the door.

"Babe, you're so sexy" he breathes onto her lips. It doesn't do anything to her when he says this; it's what most guys say when she's with them and she's grown more than immune. Santana would know, she _was_ single (and definitely mingling) just over a fortnight ago.

Strange. That's about the same amount of time that Brittany's been here.

"Mhmm" she hums, bringing his lips forcefully back to her own, wanting to cut off all attempts at conversation. Growing tired of the mechanical, mindless way her mouth moves with his, Santana shifts to straddle the boy, his back resting against her headboard.

She's been grinding into him for the last ten minutes when she realises she'd left her bedroom door open. You see, she has time to think about tedious things like that during moments like these. Craning her head away, Santana looks towards the open door, preventing the roll of her eyes when Puck takes no notice and simply moves his mouth to her neck.

Brittany is standing there. Leaning against the doorframe. In a towel.

For some reason, Santana doesn't voice her definite shock at finding her there. She's more hypnotised with the way Brittany's wet hair causes droplets to fall along her alabaster skin. The towel barely covers anything; starting at her breasts and stopping just short of her ass. Santana can feel the large hands on her hips, and the mouth moving across her neck, but all she can _see_ is Brittany. And her long legs. And her barely covered body. But mostly her legs.

Dark eyes travel up the complete shape of her, until they ultimately reach her face. Brittany has an eyebrow raised, her lightning-coloured eyes zeroed in on the boy beneath her, an almost menacing glaze shimmering within the blue.

It's hot. The expression on her face. Santana seriously cannot help the way her body gyrates down harder because of it. Abruptly, Brittany's eyes aren't on Puck anymore; they're on her. The blue isn't angry, it's aware, knowing, amused. Brittany smirks, and suddenly, that raised eyebrow is aimed at her.

Santana tries to say or do _something_. To push Puck off. Or to tell Brittany to get out. But all she does is blush, her eyes never drifting from the blonde's. Brittany's smirk deepens, blue eyes wink at her, and then she walks away. Leaving the door still wide open.

Santana can hardly breathe.

X

It's a week later and Brittany has definitely stepped up her shower rate. Along with her walking-around-the-house-in-just-a-towel rate. It's not getting to Santana or anything. She's not interested, of course. And even if she were, she can handle herself, thank you very much.

However, she's learning that what she can't handle, is Brittany and Quinn. The two are practically besties now. See, this is Brittany's first holiday here in Lima, and Quinn has always spent more time at the Lopez house than her own since they were eleven. So of course the two met, like, a day after Brittany arrived. It could be an understatement to say the two get along merrily.

Sometimes Santana questions whether Quinn is here for her, or for Brittany. Other times, she wonders if Quinn is working with Brittany and if they're both ganging up on her.

It's times like this where she doesn't have to _wonder._ She knows.

"Britt! This tastes amazing" Quinn gushes as she hovers over the mixing bowel perched between them.

"I know, right? I wasn't so sure, because I'm pretty awful at recipes but this was easy" Brittany smiled

"It's gonna turn out great. I _told_ you I'd help you" Quinn grinned.

Santana was trying to ignore them, though she could definitely hear an undertone to that last sentence. Repeatedly scrolling down the home page of her Facebook site, Santana kept sitting at the kitchen island, trying to appear as uninterested as she could.

The two blondes watched her amusedly. They shared a long glance and Brittany silently indicated that Quinn dip her finger into the mixture of the bowel. Quinn gave her a look, before shrugging and doing it anyway.

"Gross, now my fingers are all messy" Quinn says with some semblance of honesty. She's caught on to what Brittany's going to do, so she pushes her discomfort back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany can see Santana cast a sneaky look up to what they're doing. Smiling, her eyes always on Santana, Brittany breathes out "Here Q" lifting the blonde's dainty hand "let me get that for you"

Santana gulps as she watches Brittany's mouth close around two of Quinn's fingers. She can see the pink of her lips enveloping them and can only imagine what it would be like to have that tongue swirling around-

She bolts up, pushing away from the kitchen island and nearly letting her stool clatter to the ground. "Um, I've gotta gay. GO! Go. I've gotta go"

Brittany quickly pulls back, giving Quinn a tea-towel she can wipe her hand with. They watch as the Latina scurries out of the kitchen. The blondes turn back to each other. "Do you think it's working?" Brittany asks

Quinn grins "Britt. It's been working since the moment you got here, trust me"

Brittany smiles at the reassurance. However her eyebrows soon begin to furrow. She peers up at Quinn "So how much longer do you think it'll take?"

Hearing the upstairs slam of Santana's bedroom door, Quinn's gentle grin morphs into a smirk "Not long now, B"

X

It's later that night when Quinn has been called home; Brittany and Santana sit at the dining room table with the Latina's parents, the blondes' cake serving as a magnificent reminder of today as it sits on the nearby counter while they all eat dinner.

"Santana, how's that Noah boy you've been seeing. Is he treating you well?" Mr Lopez asks her, the tone bordering between being light-hearted and stern.

Santana shrugs disinterestedly "Wouldn't know. I broke up with him yesterday"

The Latina ignores the way blue eyes snap up at her, she keeps her face neutral and suitably bored. She's not that bothered about not being with Puck. He was kind of useless and dreary. Not to mention he couldn't keep his eyes off her house guest.

Her Dad clears his throat. He rubs his arm along her shoulder in an attempt to appear compassionate, however Santana can see the pleased swell of his chest as he feebly tells her "That's okay, mija, boys are no good anyway"

Brittany nods her head adamantly "Oh I agree, San. You shouldn't waste yourself on _boys_"

Neither adult catches the way Brittany had emphasised the word 'boy'. She glares "Right. And you think I have better things to waste myself on, do you Brittany?"

The blonde shrugs, all pretences practically out the window "I don't think it'd be a waste. I think it'd be amazing"

"Brittany," Santana firmly insists

"Mind-blowing"

Mr Lopez looks between them. Noting Santana's gritted teeth as she chokes out "Stop"

The blonde softly shakes her head "Earth-shattering"

"Girls?" he asks wearily.

Ignoring him, Brittany goes to open her mouth again. Santana snaps "Not _now_, _Britt_"

The staring is so intense and Santana's parents are unable to decipher a moment of it. "So, Brittany, are you excited for your parents arriving tomorrow?" Mrs Lopez questions, effectively changing the subject.

Santana and Brittany glance away from each other, both fighting off the automatic correction:_ Brittany's parent. Singular, not plural. He's the stepdad. Not actually related._

Brittany smiles politely "Um, yeah, sure. I guess I haven't really had the chance to speak to them since I got here"

Mrs Lopez looks surprised "Really? But that was three weeks ago"

Brittany shrugs, not quite understanding why that's an issue. Mr Lopez (who insists on Brittany calling him by name, though she refuses) grins widely and pats her back "Ah, I'm sure Brittany's just been too busy having fun! Am I right, girls?"

Santana shrugs sheepishly, causing Brittany to grin. It's wicked, and Santana mutters "Yeah, Brittany's been having the time of her life, right Britt?"

The blonde nearly winks "Almost"

"Almost?" Santana dares. She's sure that Brittany has been getting a real kick out of spending the last few weeks making Santana's skin itch with desire.

Brittany nods, raising her leg and gliding her toes down the inside of Santana's calf. "Yeah, almost. I'm nearly there"

The Latina huffs, somewhat tensely, and yanks her legs out of Brittany's reach. The blonde smiles in response making Santana want to scream at its apparent innocence. The Lopez parents take in the interaction, neither making sense of it.

"Well Santana…" Mrs Lopez starts slowly, waiting until she's regained the girls' attention before continuing "I also wanted to remind you that your tio and Caroline will be sleeping in the guest room"

They both shrug, seemingly unbothered by this piece of information. The woman sighs, elaborating herself "Which means, mija, that you need to help Brittany move her things into your bedroom tonight. You'll be sharing for the remainder of the summer"

Santana coughs on the food in her throat "But there's only my bed in there!"

Her mother frowns and Santana, despite the woman's tiny structure, shrinks back "I'm sure Brittany doesn't mind sharing" she settles her gaze on the grinning blonde "You don't mind, do you Brittany?"

The blonde shakes her head, her eyes nearly glazing over with the possibilities, the opportunities. The probabilities. Her voice is quiet in an attempt to hide her playful elation "No. I don't mind at all"

X

"Right. So that's the last of your shit" Santana states as she drops the heavy duffle bag on her floor. She takes in the sight of the three other suitcases, scratching her head "Why did you bring so much stuff? Actually, hang on, I'm sure you only arrived with the duffle when we picked you up"

Brittany looks up from the magazine she was flipping through "Oh yeah, I did"

Santana gives her a quizzical look. Brittany shrugs, grinning sheepishly "I thought just having that would be good. You know, in case I should need to make a quick getaway"

Santana is long used to the nonsensical comments that pop out of Brittany's mouth. She's found she doesn't need to ask why a quick getaway was needed, or how she managed to get three heavy suitcases here afterwards. Brittany just has this way of making things happen. Inexplicably. "So what made you change your mind?"

The blonde eyes her from the middle of the bed. Santana's breathing is a little faster than usual due to carrying Brittany's luggage up the stairs on her own. Her chest is heaving, though only slightly, and there is a very, very light sheen of sweat on her forehead. The blonde can't take her eyes off her.

"I guess I found something worth staying for" the blonde admits. Santana's mouth quirks up; it's one of the few times when Brittany is graced with the rare, genuine, Santana-smile. She loves moments like these.

"You look so beautiful when you smile like that" she blurts out before she can stop herself. Brittany almost wants to face palm at how cheesy she sounds. But then she realises that it's true, so why shouldn't Santana know it?

In response, all Santana does is blush, the same way she had looking at Brittany in her doorway the week before. The blonde sees the light colouring beneath her caramel cheeks and is instantly reminded of it. Images of Santana on top of that guy; her body moving so sensually, her mouth, hands, and hips relentlessly teasing. The only thing tainting the memory is Puck. Though it's easy enough now to replace his presence with her own.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks when she notices that Santana's sight is unfocused and wandering.

Santana shrugs. "Nothing" the speed in which she says it, along with the flushing of her skin proves that it certainly wasn't _nothing_. Brittany really wants to know now.

"Mm" the blonde hums in sad acceptance. They'd already changed clothes before Brittany had batted her eyelashes and sweetly asked 'Saaann could you _pretty please_ help' bring her stuff upstairs. So with that being done, Brittany lifts herself up and slides beneath the covers.

Santana observed the ease at which Brittany slipped into her bed. It was comfortable, homely, and _very_ domestic. Santana rubs uneasily at her left breastbone, feeling an odd flutter beneath her chest at the sight. Brittany cocks her head at her "Are you coming to bed now, Tana?"

The Latina nods dumbly, turning in silence to flick off the light switch at the wall. It gains her a soft smile, even though she doesn't catch it. Stumbling around to the other side of the bed, Santana slinks in as gently as she can, laying on her back, extremely careful not to make any body contact with the person beside her.

Brittany is laying on her back too, both girls staring at the ceiling. She feels nervous for the first time since she met Santana, yet she doesn't know why. To her surprise, Santana breaks the silence first "Goodnight Britt"

Brittany grins into the dark "Night San"

Neither girl falls asleep.

X

**So all mistakes are mine, obviously. Don't really know who else they'd belong to. Anyway. Is it okay? Less than okay? Slightly better than okay? Tell me; what you think, what you'd like, how you'd like it. Smut is next chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was fun. Anyway, this isn't too serious. I just wanted to say thanks for reading guys! It's awesome when I know people are interested. Plus, count yourselves lucky; I decided on one more chapter. Now, as for all of you, I go crazy over reviews. So, for each of you that pass through these words, remember to grace me with your own. Apologies for possible mistakes. Enjoy!**

_Santana and Brittany sit up; their dancing eyes locked the person behind the computer screen. They both see the way your eyes hungrily follow the line of these words. Brittany wears an unimpressed smirk, while Santana gives you only a glare._

_And a huff. "Do these people think we're here for nothing?"_

_Britt smiles affectionately, stroking back the hair from Santana's face. "No San, the whole reason the readers are here is because of us"_

_The Latina eyes you critically, and you almost feel the dark cut of her gaze as those eyes, that glare, penetrates through your screen. "It's a little disturbing, don't you think? That people are reading about us. Like, right now"_

_Brittany shrugs, none too bothered "It's only as disturbing as the fact that a seventeen year old is _writing_ us"_

"_Why? Because she should be studying for that those exams she's got coming up?" Santana half-asks, half-reminds._

_The Blonde shrugs again "No. Well, yes, we don't want her failing. But no, because that's the infinite process. She writes. They read. We exist. Like the circle of life"_

_Santana rolls her eyes, sending you a final glare before she lies back down. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep"_

_Brittany grins, moving a fraction closer to your screen, her voice dripping with amused excitement as she speaks to you directly "Maybe you should read that __**Authors Note**__ you'd skipped over. San gets cross about things like that" blue eyes glance back to the bundle beneath the blankets, her voice lowering to a cheeky hush "Especially when she's so horny"_

"_Britt!"_

X

It's the middle of the night.

Both girls lay in silence. Santana isn't sure if Brittany is awake, not willing to ask. Brittany though, she knows Santana hasn't fallen asleep yet. She can feel it in every way that her skin tingles, in each shiver excitedly rolling down her back.

They've been laying there for hours, each girl stewing in their respective (though certainly not _respectable_) thoughts of the other. The Latina especially cannot get Brittany's words out of her head; the ones from earlier, where she'd implied that sex between them would be-

"Santana?"

Santana's breath halts, taken off-guard by Brittany's soft interruption.

"San, I know you're awake" Brittany says more firmly.

Silence. She's just about to give up, roll over and get some sleep when Santana's voice breaks into the night. "Did you mean what you said? At dinner"

"I said a few things at dinner, Santana. What do you mean?" Brittany questions.

Santana coughs, not entirely wanting to be specific. "Uh. About us" she clears her throat "About it not being a waste"

"You mean when I said it'd be mind-blowing?" Brittany deadpans

"Yeah" Santana says quietly "That. Did you mean it?"

Brittany turns onto her side, facing Santana and seeing the way dark eyes flicker towards her before reaching the ceiling again. Brittany's voice is quiet now too "Of course"

The Latina exhales a quick, resolute breath "Right, okay. Yeah"

"I could show you if you want?" Brittany purrs into the night. _If you want,_ it resonates through Santana's ears. Brittany's always giving her the option, if she wants it, but does she?

She certainly feels the ache low in her stomach. The throb of rushed blood between her legs, and –for the last few weeks- a near constant pool of sticky wetness. It's not like she needs the signs, she knows full well that her body is dying for Brittany. But the logical part of her –the loud and ever demanding brain- truly doesn't know _if she wants_ the implications of all of this.

Apparently she's been quiet for a moment too long, as Brittany asks her another question. Santana doesn't need to look to register the sudden melancholy in her words "Don't you want me, Santana?"

"I-"

"Don't you _want_ me?"

"Britt- I don't really think-"

"Don't think. Tell me"

"But-"

"San. Tell me."

Santana fists the blankets in her hands, her frustration and internal warring clear. Brittany stops herself from reaching over.

"Baby, tell me now"

Santana breaks "I do! Fuck Brittany, _of course_ I do. You're driving me crazy. But I can't. I won't"

"Why?" Brittany breathes out shakily

"Because my mother would- No, I just. I can't. I mean, I wouldn't even know how…"

Brittany feels a rush of affection flood her as Santana's sentence trails off. And then she feels a whole different sort of flood at the recognition of Santana's confession. A sly smile graces her lips and this time she does reach out to touch Santana.

"It's a lot the same as touching yourself" Brittany says, her fingers hovering lightly over the skin of Santana's forearm.

"I don't often …you know" Santana wants to slap herself at the uncertainty in her voice. She can feel the feather light ghost of Brittany's hand up her arm and it makes her shift uncomfortably.

"You don't fuck yourself?" Brittany states more than asks.

The Latina shakes her head "Not really. There was Puck. And I mean, you know. You do?"

Santana gulps as Brittany flicks her a mischievous smile, her hand now openly grazing the fingers of Santana's left hand like she knows what they could do. "Uh huh" the blondes tone has reached that unbearable husk "All the time. Especially here"

"Here?" Santana almost shouts. Brittany's smile widens. "But, what? _When?_"

"Almost all the time. You know San, you're more of a tease than you think you are. With your tiny clothes and eyes you just won't keep to yourself. It's infuriating that you won't let me near you" again, her voice drops to an even raspier pitch "I could make you feel _so_ good. Better than anything _Puck_ could do"

"I think we should stop now" Santana whispers, attempting to pull her fingers free but Brittany keeps her grasp strong.

"Why? Because you're getting worked up? I am too San. And I always find that my fingers are sinking into myself when all I want is to sink them in yo-"

"Brittany. Please stop" Santana croaks. There's a near painful throbbing going on in her body.

The blonde ignores her "Like after I saw you and him together. It was easy to cancel him out, and baby"-there goes the pet name again-"you looked crazy sexy as a top. I was so worked up. And again the following Saturday when you decided to do yoga in the living room. Last night. _Now_."

"Now?" Santana rasps.

"Mm, now" Brittany nods, grinning when Santana turns over to face her, mirroring her position.

Santana shrugs "What, then?"

Brittany caresses the hand she's got held in her own, drawing circles on the palm laying limp against the bed sheets. She sighs "I won't touch you Santana. Not until you tell me that it's exactly what you want"

Santana goes to open her mouth, and Brittany waits, wholly wanting Santana to _tell her_. When nothing but a few choked gulps of air resonates between them, Brittany smiles reassuringly –careful to keep the mild disappointment from her voice- and rubs Santana's hand "It's okay. I told you. I can wait"

"But what about- I need-"

Brittany brushes dark hair back from a pained face "I know baby. I'm throbbing too"

Santana almost growls "Britt, it gets me so hot when you call me that"

She's sure she can see a blue eyed wink as Brittany hums "Yeah, I can see that"

"You are such a fucking tease"

Brittany moves close, her cool breath washing over Santana's face "You love it." Now she's pulling the left hand in her grasp, dragging it under the covers and down towards Santana "Here" she says, resting it palm down against the waistband of Santana's sleep shorts.

"What?" Santana questions curiously, watching as Brittany lets go and brings her own hand toward herself. "Brittany, I don't understand"

"You're going to fuck yourself Santana" Brittany states "And I will too"

"Wait, really?" Santana halts. Brittany doesn't answer and soon enough the Latina sees blue eyes flutter closed and a shaky breath exhaled. Suddenly, Santana is pushing back the covers, climbing over until she's on all fours above the blonde.

Brittany's eyes reopen but Santana isn't looking back at her. Instead, the chocolate gaze is focused on the hand Brittany's got in her shorts. "Shit" Santana breathes, watching as the bulge of Brittany's hand moves.

"Mm" Brittany moans, her fingers moving in circles.

With a dry throat, Santana anxiously, but steadily, reaches forwards, her hands hooking slightly under the band of Brittany's shorts. She doesn't want to glance up, almost afraid of what she'd find in Brittany's eyes, but then Brittany's hips are lifting in affirmation and Santana slowly tugs them down.

"Are you wet?" the Latina asks, pulling off Brittany's panties now too.

The girl nods in response, teeth sinking into her lip "Yeah"

And then she can see it. Brittany's fingers sliding, circling, teasing through wet heat. She can smell it too, the unfamiliar musk that is all Brittany, and all too intoxicating. Santana wants to sink her teeth into Brittany's shoulder if it would halt the groan wrenching from her throat. Her arousal has skyrocketed and she just can't look away.

Hearing the pained groan slip from the mouth above her, Brittany circles a little faster, moving down to dip momentarily into tight heat. "Fuck" Santana gasps "You even tease _yourself_, don't you?"

"God I want to fuck you San, you really have no idea" Brittany grits out.

"Yeah I do" Santana nods "It's all here in front of me"

The blonde notices the way Santana's raised hips unconsciously grind down. She doesn't even think Santana realises that her hips are finding purchase on nothing as their bodies remain close but not touching. "San, touch yourself" Brittany all but demands, her free hand reach out to hastily tug Santana's shorts and panties down.

Feeling victorious when Santana allows them to come off and then her fingers to comply, Brittany quickly resituates that hand under Santana's tank and over the warmth of Santana's breast. "You look so sexy"

Santana is rubbing her clit, a little messily, but in ways that have her body jolting down. Feeling the fingers pinch and pull at her nipple, Santana pulls her hand away from her core, grabbing forward to yank off Brittany's top. Her mouth soon closing over Brittany's breasts and her hand returning to the crevice between her legs.

"Ta- Tana" Brittany calls, flicking the girls nipple in time with the tongue on her own. She's getting closer, sloppy with their rushed movements, she needs the girl to be close too "Baby, your fingers. Put your fingers in"

"How many?" Santana heaves, her free hand replacing her mouth.

"Two. Like I am" Brittany instructs. Santana sends one glance down, moaning at the sight of Brittany's slim fingers disappearing into her dripping core. She copies the action and revels in the way her muscles tighten, fluttering, and her hips ground down on the movement.

"We look so good. So …sexy?"

Brittany nods frantically "Can you feel it Santana? The hot pulsing around your fingers?" the Latina bites her lip, nodding in response "I wish I could feel that. Wouldn't it feel amazing having my fingers stroking you like that?"

Santana whimpers, breathing out an "I'm close"

"Yeah, me too" Brittany agrees. Nudging Santana's temple with her nose, she indicates for the girl to drag her eyes away from the sight of them. Somewhat ruefully, Santana obliges. She doesn't expect the gasp falling from her mouth when she looks into Brittany's eyes.

She doesn't expect to find such an intense lusting affection burning within deep, electric blue. She really doesn't expect her lips to search out Brittany's because of it.

The blonde lets go of her nipple, pulling her hand out of her top and grasping the back of Santana's neck. They're sharing rushed breaths, each frantic search of a tongue is only motivation for another hard thrust into themselves. They eventually have to separate, if only by a millimetre, opting to stare and stare at each other instead.

Both girls are panting, the mix of heated breathing adding flames to the situation. Santana is the first to fall off the edge. A broken cry of Brittany's name tumbling from her lips. Brittany kisses her to muffle the sound, and it's the feel of her name reverberating through Santana's entire body that has the blonde spiralling off the precipice.

"San" Brittany sighs, still gripping the girl close by her neck.

The Latina looks down at her, coming down but still breathing heavily. Both girls are yet to pull their fingers from their cores. Brittany smiles the happiest Santana has ever seen. She can't help but mirror it, with a small laugh "That was…"

"Earth-shattering?" Brittany suggests with a cheeky grin

Santana nudges Brittany's nose with her own. "Yeah, something like that"

And still, she can't help but wonder how much better it would be if it _had_ been Brittany sinking into her.

X

**BOOM. Now tell me what you think! Also, last chapter is next. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Both girls should've expected this happen. In fact, it seemed almost too predictable. They really didn't have anyone to blame but themselves. Not that either was complaining, in the end._

X

Santana's uncle Luca, and his wife of two years, Caroline, arrive halfway through the next day. Caroline is a lot like Brittany; blonde, bubbly, tall, with the perfect amount of nonchalance to play off the quirkiness. She's practically Brittany, Santana realises, watching as the two hug fiercely at the bottom of the stairs. The Latina lets her eyes wash over the pair, and if her mother is any type of indication to how the younger blonde will age, well, Brittany can count herself lucky.

Santana wonders if she's ever going to see that: a matured Brittany. She quickly shakes that thought off because Brittany and _that thing they did last night_ is not something she's willing to take seriously.

"Santana, I assume?" Caroline asks after Luca decides to take his turn hugging Brittany. Santana nods, smiling weakly. The older blonde grasps both her shoulders, sky blue eyes inspecting every inch of her face, finally coming to a conclusion "Aren't you just _beautiful_"

The Latina is abruptly pulled into a tight hug, the air pushed from her lungs. She awkwardly brings her arms up to pat Caroline's back, meeting Brittany's stare over her shoulder. The blonde has that same affectionate coat in her eyes from the night before. Only this time, it doesn't feel all that calming; it actually makes her throat tight and her head queasy.

Pulling away from the embrace, Santana keeps her eyes lowered, refusing to meet either shade of blue eyes. "Uh, thank you. It was nice to meet you" she coughs, quickly turning and scurrying back up the stairs. Leaving Brittany with the reuniting adults.

X

Santana's mother decides that they should take the two blondes out on a tour of Lima, giving the two Lopez brothers some, quote: 'Man-time'.

Santana huffs "Ma, this is _Lima_. As in Lima, Ohio. What is there to even see here?"

Mrs Lopez gives her a look "I'm sure we'll find something. Now go put some real clothes on, it's all well and good for you to prance around in denim underwear with your friends, but I will not be seen out with my daughter in those"

Santana looks down at her legs, her face scrunching up in confusion and hands fidgeting with the cuffs of her pants "Denim under- These are _shorts_"

"I'm sure you think so" the older woman dismisses

"I think they look cute" Brittany chirps from her spot on the couch.

Santana avoids looking directly at her, that queasy feeling lingering on the edges of her mind. She's extremely aware that neither of them has talked since waking up this morning. Or really, Santana has evaded any situation that would result in a conversation.

"I think so too, Britt. But I don't think that counts right now" Caroline comments, winking playfully at her daughter "Gotta do what's right"

That advice seems to smack Santana like an internal stack of bricks. Her breathing picks up. '_Do what's right'._ It's such a contrast from Brittany's '_If you want'._ She still doesn't know what she wants. On one hand, there's everything she's ever known, and on the other there's-

"You alright, San?" Brittany's voice sounds distant. The girl nods, her head too occupied for a real response.

"Hurry Santana," Mrs Lopez urges "Real clothes. Now please"

"Actually Ma, I won't be able to make it. I forgot I had plans with Quinn today" Santana lies

"Can you not reschedule?" both adults ask hopefully

"Afraid not. Quinn needs help with this thing she's got"

Brittany looks suspicious "I don't remember her mentioning anything"

Santana tries not to sound too snappy "She mustn't have told you then"

Brittany practically snorts at the suggestion but Santana cuts over her before she speaks again. Her most sincere tone comes out to play as she addresses both mothers. "I'm really sorry. I'd completely forgotten and I would love to come with, but Quinn would kill me if I ditched"

"Another time then" both women accept, already halfway out the door "See you later"

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you later, Santana" Brittany states. Santana cannot ignore the finality in that promise.

She tries to shrug indifferently "Maybe"

As soon as the door closes behind the blonde Santana is pulling out her phone. She sends a quick text to Quinn, and searches for a particular number in her contacts, hitting call. "Hey, can we talk?"

Santana has decided that what she wants is to do the right thing.

X

Quinn, of course, takes a liking to Caroline just as quickly as she had Brittany. She already knows uncle Luca from that last time he visited (three years before he'd remarried) and really, Quinn may as well call herself a Lopez from the amount of time she spends with the family.

"So what was this 'thing' that I had?" Quinn asks as she helps Santana in the kitchen a few days later.

"Just a thing that you needed help with, I dunno make it up" Santana tells her, her hands picking at the food she's preparing.

"And why am I lying?"

"Because sometimes best friends lie for each other" Santana suggests

"Okay. Another question: why are you in here when everyone else is out there" she juts her chin toward the window where everyone is outside in the backyard "You hate cooking"

"I'm deciding to like it. Christ Quinn, what's with the 20 Questions?"

"Fine. You want a statement instead?" Quinn glares "You're hiding"

"Bullshit"

Quinn leans her hip against the counter, her body propped up and facing Santana's profile "Did you have sex with Brittany?"

"What? No!" Santana splutters

"Well, you did something. Really though, I don't know why you're trying to fight it. You and Brittany practically belong together"

"Don't say things like that" Santana snaps.

"Why not?" Quinn raises an eyebrow

"Because it's wrong" she snarls. Hearing Quinn sigh, Santana softens her tone "Look Q, I don't know what it exactly _was_ that we did. I just know that I'm going to handle it the way _I_ want to"

"You better not be doing something stupid" Quinn says accusingly, dark eyes turn to look at her "I mean it, San. I love you, but I really like Brittany"

"I'm not. It's just- I think it's the right thing for me to do" Santana tells her wearily knowing full well that Quinn can hear the doubt in her words.

"Let's hope so" Quinn remarks. The blonde grips her forearm in soft hands, shooting Santana one final look before twirling on her heel and heading back out to the barbeque.

Santana hopes so too.

X

"Be good girls" Mrs Lopez says, placing a kiss to Santana's temple.

"Not too good though" tio Luca winks cheekily, earning himself a light slap in the arm, Caroline ushering him out the door with a parting smile.

"I left money on the counter, call in some take-out. We'll be home late. Don't burn the house down please girls" Mr Lopez pleads. Santana rolls her eyes but lifts up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Have fun everybody" Brittany grins, waving from the open doorway.

The car beeps twice as they drive away and Brittany is now closing the front door. Santana stands by the entry to the lounge, her hands clasped tightly as she watches the afternoon sun gleam over Brittany's bikini-clad body. She pinches the inside of her palm, cutting off that thought before it has a chance to grow.

Brittany finally turns around, her hands resting on golden hips and an apprehensive smile playing at her mouth. Santana gulps. "I guess it's just us tonight. It's been so crazy these past few days, I haven't really had a chance to talk to yo-"

"I called Puck"

"What?"

"I called Puck the other day. He's coming over tonight" Santana breathes out as steadily as she can.

Brittany stares, motionless "When you say 'the other day', when exactly was that, Santana?"

The Latina tries to hold Brittany's glare with her own, knowing that there's really no heart behind it but trying anyway. She clears the tightness in her throat "The day uncle Luca and your mother arrived"

Brittany's mouth twitches. It looks almost like a smirk but seems too angry for that "You mean the day after you and I-"

"Yes that's what I mean!" Santana grumbles, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence.

Brittany growls "Do not cut me off Santana"

They stare at each other intensely, each girl growing increasingly irate as the second passes. Finally, realising that this was going nowhere, Santana shrugs stiff shoulders "Well, he's coming. And that's all I have to say"

Strutting past a frozen Brittany, Santana climbs the stairs towards her room. From the top of the landing she can hear Brittany's mutter of 'Fuck's sake' and then the poolside sliding door slam shut a moment later.

X

_Quinn Fabray: Finn called me. Puck? Really S. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid._

Santana chucks her phone to the couch across her room, not bothering to answer Quinn's text.

X

Brittany is fuming. _Puck?_ As in the sleazy jerk with the over-eager hands? She doesn't know what the hell Santana's sees in him. With a bitter chuckle she notes that all Santana likes in Puck is the fact that he isn't her. And apparently, that's enough for the girl.

The girl who isn't _her girl_. Brittany doubts Santana has ever been _anybody's_ girl.

Flopping down on the tanning bed, the blonde contemplates ripping her hair out. Why did she have to like the closeted gay? Why did Santana have to be so deliciously and obliviously unsatisfied? Brittany could solve that for her, if she was just given a damn chance. She was so close too.

"Ugh" Brittany grunts audibly, flipping over to bury her face in the chair cushion. She shouldn't have left it. She'd thought it was a good idea, leaving Santana to stew in the wake of what they'd done. As if that would have her craving more.

And it _had._ More than once Brittany had caught Santana's eyes burning holes into her body. White teeth chewing on full lips as she unknowingly clenched her thighs. It was exhilarating, knowing that Santana couldn't stop looking at her even if she tried. That the Latina would be growing increasingly more frustrated until finally she'd cave and tell Brittany that she is exactly what she wants.

Apparently, it hadn't quite worked out that way. Santana's doubts kicked in and now an idiot with a stupid Mohawk was coming over. No doubt to get himself some undeserved Santana-sex. And probably on the bed that Brittany would have to sleep in later tonight.

"You've got to be kidding me" Brittany groans, each thought getting much worse than the last. Pushing away from the tanning bed, Brittany throws herself into the pool. Praying that the cool water will calm her.

It does no such thing, and soon she's back to alternating between pacing the warm concrete and flopping lifelessly onto the bed. Her phone goes off on the ground beside her limp hand. The sound jolts her and she flicks it open with irritated hands.

_Quinn Fabray: Hey B. Just heard. You wanna stay at mine tonight? x_

She audibly growls at the text. Snapping it shut, she discards the phone on the ground. Her body is too restless, much too full of pent up energy to just sit around. Standing up in one fluid motion, Brittany saunters back into the house. A smirk already pulling at her lips.

X

Santana is getting ready. It's been damn near silent in her house in the past hour since everyone went out for dinner. Santana had seen Brittany lying out beside the pool, stubbornly pulling her eyes away before they lingered for too long. She focuses her attention on the foundation in her hands, mindlessly applying it to her face and hating how her tight dress rides up.

She can't help it; the way her gaze drags back to the window and out to the backyard. She's been watching Brittany out there for a good portion of the last hour, and she can't help but feel guilty.

"This isn't about her. It's about me" Santana mumbles to herself.

This time when she looks out though, Brittany isn't there. With a suddenly racing heart, Santana searches harder but comes up with nothing. Leaning up on her toes, using the ensuite counter as leverage, Santana wonders where the fuck Brittany got to.

"My, my. Don't you look all dressed up" a smoky voice suddenly sounds from behind.

Snapping back, the Latina sees Brittany in the reflection of the mirror as she leans against the doorway. She stops herself from rolling her eyes because _of course_ Brittany is in the fucking house, obviously. She also doesn't answer, going back to lightly dragging the brush along her face and ignoring the purr in Brittany's voice.

"Is that all for Puck?" Brittany asks, Santana flinching at the bitterness in the question.

The blonde tilts her head, taking in Santana's ridged muscles and too-straight posture. She feels a twisted smile tug the corners of her mouth. "Am I getting the silent treatment now, Santana? No problem, I'll have you screaming out my name in no time"

"Brittany, what the hell?"

"Call him and cancel" Brittany supplies suddenly

Santana puts down the foundation brush "What would I do that for?"

"Because you don't want him, obviously" Brittany rolls her eyes

"Yes, I do"

Brittany clicks her tongue "You don't. And I'm tired of all these games"

Santana turns around, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest "Oh, really? Well, you _are_ the one who started them"

Brittany takes a step forward, nodding "Mm, I was. But now I'm tired of us pretending we don't want each other. Especially when you're standing there looking like _that_"

Santana flushes at the throaty suggestion, unconsciously reaching to pull the hem of her dress down again. Brittany takes another step toward the Latina, finding progress in the fact that Santana hadn't exactly denied wanting her. They're in each other's space now, almost sharing the same breath.

Boldly, Brittany cranes down to ghost the skin behind Santana's ear "Come on, San." She's barely grazing a tanned neck with her lips and Santana shivers "Cancel him"

"Uh" Santana groans when Brittany takes a broad swipe of her skin with her tongue. Clenching her fist on the marble counter Santana grits her teeth "And if I don't?"

Brittany's teeth sink down into soft flesh making the Latina cry out. "I want you to be mine. Just mine"

"Britt, stop, we shouldn't" Santana pleads despite her body betraying her and reaching out for Brittany's hips.

The blonde has just finished tugging at Santana's earlobe "Tell me why. Prove to me that you don't want me"

Santana stutters for a moment, finally whimpering out "I don't"

"I know you do. I can feel it every time you look at me. And I want you too, San. Fuck, I do. So bad" Brittany takes a deep breath, clearing the haze in her mind "So tell me. Tell me that you don't think of what we'd be like together. Tell me that Puckerman makes you feel better than I could" she grasps the Latina's waist, pulling her closer and meeting her eyes "Tell me that you aren't wet right now"

"Christ B" Santana grunts, shifting uneasily in her place.

Brittany notes the clenching and unclenching of the Latina's thighs. It's pitiful, really, that Santana even bothers denying herself. It's clear through the darkness of her eyes and the near painful grip she has on Brittany's hips that she's struggling not to give in. Suddenly, Brittany decides to offer some sort of relief, slipping her thigh in between both of Santana's.

Santana can't help it, it's as if she has no control over her body whatsoever as it pulls Brittany harder against her and she grinds down on the blonde's leg. "Ugh. Fuck"

There's a pleased hum sounding from the blonde's throat, Santana knows she's smirking too but she's taken to nestling her head against Brittany's chest as she rocks against her. Words are spoken lowly into her ear "You drive me crazy, San. How can you not see that?"

"Britt- B, I want it" Santana relents. Brittany pulls back, hardly believing what she'd heard. She sees how the girls eyes are practically black, deep, lidded and somewhat crazed. She gulps.

She grasps Santana's hips tighter, momentarily patting the sink "Up here" she whispers, pulling the girl up to sit on the bench. Santana has gone back to rubbing her thighs together, giving Brittany the chance to softly part them with tender hands.

Santana, after very long moments, grows impatient with Brittany's staring and tightly grasps her wrist, bring her hand down roughly against her clothed centre. "B, _touch me_ already"

Growling approvingly at the demand, Brittany jets in for a needy kiss at the same time that she yanks Santana's panties away. Her tongue has commanded entrance into Santana's mouth and both girls moan at the intrusion. Brittany glides her fingers through wet heat, careful to bypass anything too sensitive.

"You're so warm. I can't wait to be in you" Brittany reveals

Santana gasps, jerking her hips against teasing fingers "So do it"

The blonde shakes her head, refusing. "Not yet" she says in a husky voice, her free hand going up to Santana's covered breast "No bra? You were really trying to prove a point tonight, weren't you Tana"

"Shut up" the girl replies, a blush blooming in her cheeks.

Brittany chuckles, managing to flick Santana's nipple through the material. Santana gasps again so she pulls it between two fingers and pinches, always remembering to keep her other hand at a delicate touch.

Santana whimpers against her lips "Brittany, stop teasing"

"Soon baby" Brittany promises with a kiss to her lips. Teasing Santana has become one of her favourite pastimes. But this isn't necessarily about that; really, what she wants is a beyond desperate Santana.

The raven haired girl has taken to grinding herself against Brittany's hand, pushing her tongue into Brittany's mouth, letting it lick up the roof of her mouth in hopes of enticing a reaction. Brittany exhales heavily, roughly groping Santana's breasts in response. "Britt-Britt" Santana says in a voice too sugary sweet for her current state "Don't you _want_ to make me feel good?"

The blonde dips the tips two fingers into tight heat, further proving that making Santana feel good is _all_ she wants. "Wrap your legs around me" Brittany growls onto full lips. Her girl is quick to comply, locking her ankles to pull Brittany closer.

"Oh wow" Santana moans as the movement has Brittany's fingers sinking further into her.

Brittany is equally as captivated. Santana is everything, and so much more, than what she'd frequently imagined. She's tight, and warm, and clenching, and _so incredibly wet._ She rubs the pads of her fingers against Santana's walls, revelling in the tightness.

A high pitched groan tumbles from Santana's lips as Brittany starts moving in and out. "Fuck, harder"

Brittany obeys, moving her fingers at a faster pace. She looks over Santana's form, absolutely mesmerized; she's got her head tossed back, black hair falling messily around her shoulders, her chest heaving, her hands fumbling and gripping onto anything stable, and her face. Her face is –wow.

"Fuck, baby, look at _you._ You're so beautiful" Brittany admires, her throat tight with emotion.

"_Uh._ Britt. More, you feel so good. More" Santana pants choppily, crying out when Brittany slides in a third finger.

The two of them are moving at an insane pace. Brittany thrusting so fast, and Santana lifting her hips to meet every frantic movement. She can barely breathe, what with each thrust stealing the breath from her lungs. This moment is unlike anything she'd known before, and she practically wants to kick herself for not doing this sooner.

"God, fuck" Santana feels herself getting closer. Brittany can feel it too, her walls clenching so tight that it's difficult to keep up the speed of her fingers. Each time, it feels as if Santana's walls are trying to suck her in further, for her to reach as deep as she can.

Brittany decides that this is it. Bringing her other hand down, she rubs tight circles on Santana's clit, her knees going weak at the pained cry tearing from Santana's throat. She would be worried, and truthfully almost pulls away thinking she'd hurt her, but Santana clasps her back, scraping her nails down in pleasure.

"I'm so close Britt" Santana gasps out in an almost silent breath

Brittany nods, knowing it already. And all of a sudden, Brittany is curling her fingers, pressing down hard on her clit and watching how Santana's face contorts as she arches up, screaming out "_Brittany!_"

Santana doesn't think she's ever come so hard in her life.

X

The girls are panting against each other when the doorbell rings. Brittany disappointedly pulls her fingers out, pecking Santana's lips when she whines at the loss. Not bothering to offer back her panties, Brittany slides Santana's dress down and affectionately taps her side.

"Go answer the door baby" Brittany coos in a gentle voice

Santana stands on extremely wobbly legs, looking up at Brittany through long lashes. The blonde steps back, regarding her with a proud grin. "But, what about you?" Santana asks

Brittany steps aside "We can keep going once you've sent the dog away" winking cheekily at the Latina and flouncing out, knowing that her girl would follow behind.

X

When the front door opens the first thing Puck registers is Santana. But this is definitely not what he'd expected. She's got messy hair, her dress is askew, she's sweaty, out of breath and she smells like pure sex. Basically, Santana looks like she's been _thoroughly fucked._

"You can go home now, Puckerman" Santana snaps irritably.

The last thing Puck registers before the door slams shut in his face is Brittany walking past the scene. A smirk on her lips, she tosses Puck a filthy wink and brings her fingers up to her mouth.

X

**Finished. Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
